Marcus Grant
Marcus Grant is a Company agent, and former US Marine. He places honor and duty above all else, and strives to do what he thinks is right. His family is the most important thing to him, and he was raised to respect traditional values. Personality Marcus is a former Marine, recently having ended his tour in Afghanistan. He is dutiful and respectful at all times. He respects authority and hierarchy. He sees the new world of the special as a dangerous world, a chaotic world that needs to have a force to create and impose a strong order. Because of this worldview, he turns his military mind to the end of finding a way of controlling the specials. His personal feelings are subverted to the needs of the mission he has been given and he will see it through to the end. He has difficulty relating to people in a casual sense, but has great skill with handling people professionally. This is due to his serious attitude, and uncompromising drive. He strives to maintain great discipline. Marcus is used to working in the grey areas, morally speaking, but he has an ethical viewpoint that is strong despite that. His ethics are essentially related to his concept of honor. He will do whatever it takes to achieve his goal or mission objective. Marcus is kind enough in his personal life, but there is a general coldness that underlies his external face of the heroic soldier. Details are essential to Marcus, as little details can change everything. He is a lonely person, secretly having to cope with his experiences in the recent wars overseas. He doesn't show the inner struggle, but instead tries to convey an image of stoic strength. Friends and family are the world to him, having been raised with working class values. He views his friends and family as a tribe, and he is a defender of his tribe. He will often become enraged at any perceived slight to his family or friends. Marcus has a code of honor he follows. It holds the following principals as the most important rules to live by: Obey your superiors, respect others, don't harm the defenseless without just cause, loyalty is a virtue, remain honest in all things, defend your own to the death, and stand with courage to the last breath. Skills and Training *Marine combat training and tactical field experience, including advanced training in the Marine Corps Martial Arts Program. *Excellent marksmanship, whether with a hunting bow, a handgun, a standard issue assault rifle or a sniper rifle. *Survival skills, specifically: hunting, tracking, building traps, fishing, constructing shelters, orienteering by magnetic compass, and identifying flora/fauna, as well as obtaining potable water. Background Born to a working class family in Kansas City, MO, Marcus was raised on a mix of Middle American and Southern values, and thus became drawn to the military, to serve the country he deeply loves. His family had been traditionally involved in military service of one kind or the other. Growing up, he was an avid football player and a skilled athlete. He wasn't the star player, but he knew it wasn't about that. It was about teamwork, and achieving the goal. Everyone was needed, and everyone was expected to work for the win. In high school he was an average student, but he was more interested in other pursuits. Upon graduating, he enlisted in the USMC, and entered basic training. Upon completion of basic training, he was shipped off to Iraq, and was stationed there during the hunt for the Hussein regime fugitives, and for much of the fighting against the Insurgency. He had also served tours in Afghanistan, fighting against the Taliban. His military career has been longer than he had intended, but it draws to a close. On one patrol recently, he encountered a squad of enemy soldiers who changed everything for him. His unit was near the Pakistani border, looking for Taliban strong holds, when something unexpected happened. A strike force of Taliban guerrillas had come upon their position and they hit Marcus' men hard. Not with bullets or RPGs but superhuman abilities that devastated his men. He was lucky. or maybe skilled, but he made it out alive that day, with a new purpose in his mind. He was going to make the world safe from these people, and the things they could do. He received several commendations for his actions during this incident, but he would always remember the horror of his men being fried with electricity. Of seeing a man explode, several times to re-form and do it all again. The terror that had been caused by a man who could manipulate minds. And there was the worse, the man who could crush vital organs with a thought. With his tour ending, Marcus was looking for someone who understood his concerns for the future, in a world where such things exist. Forum History Since joining the Company, Marcus has changed a great deal. He has steadily grown to cope with his experiences at war, he has been through Hell with the loss of his family at the hands of Ryan Alcroft, he has had a falling out with his father, and is now starting to reforge the bond between himself and the Colonel. He has met the love of his life as well, a woman by the name of Ania Ovechkin. The two are inseparable, and so madly in love. All in all, life seems promising for Marcus Grant. Category:Civilians Category:Hero Category:Company Agent Category:Characters